


bright lights

by robs



Series: she looks so perfect [fem!kise] [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Actor Kise Ryouta, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Kise Ryouta, Friends to Lovers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: “L'interesse intorno alla vita privata della giovane attrice nipponica che ha incantato gli Stati Uniti dopo la sua esplosiva interpretazione nel dramma storicoLe tredici letteresi fa ancora più fitto, dopo che la giovane Ryouko Kise lascia intendere di essere in una relazione con-”





	bright lights

“L'interesse intorno alla vita privata della giovane attrice nipponica che ha incantato gli Stati Uniti dopo la sua esplosiva interpretazione nel dramma storico _Le tredici lettere_ si fa ancora più fitto, dopo che la giovane Ryouko Kise lascia intendere di essere in una relazione con-”

Ryouko si volta di scatto verso l'ingresso della sua suite d'hotel, da dove è appollaiata sul suo enorme letto a torturarsi con la stupida risposta che ha dato per scherzare e che è stata presa fin troppo sul serio, quando la televisione si spegne senza che sia stato lei a farlo: Tatsuya ha il telecomando in mano e un'espressione costipata sul viso, fermo in piedi accanto alla porta della sua camera, e la giovane donna sbuffa seccata perché sa già che il suo agente e pubblicista sta per farle una ramanzina coi fiocchi che onestamente non ha molta voglia di sentire.

Sa di aver fatto un errore, sa che è ancora troppo sconosciuta al pubblico e ai media statunitensi per lasciarsi andare a battute che in patria avrebbero semplicemente fatto sollevare sopracciglia con aria divertita perché almeno in Giappone ormai sanno com'è fatta e come si comporta davanti a domande scomode, ma di sentirselo dire dopo che ha trascorso tutta la giornata a osservare il disastro che ha involontariamente creato non se la sente proprio.

Tatsuya probabilmente riesce a leggerglielo in faccia con una certa facilità, perché la sua espressione si ammorbidisce quando incrocia i suoi occhi, facendosi più comprensiva, e sospira soltanto prima di sedersi al suo fianco e abbracciarle le spalle con quel fare quasi da fratello maggiore che l'ha attirata subito di lui da quando l'ha conosciuto alle superiori.

“Non è la fine del mondo,” commenta l'uomo dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, tirando fuori il cellulare da una tasca della sua giacca e mostrandole un'infinita serie di tweet dei loro compatrioti in cui la sua risposta viene presa com'è e la sua persona viene difesa a spada tratta, ma entrambi sanno che purtroppo il suo originale fanbase non è sufficiente a cancellare l'inesistente scandalo a cui ha dato vita con la battuta che ha fatto sul suo interesse romantico verso l'attore che nel suo primo successo internazionale interpreta suo padre; è una cosa stupida, incredibilmente stupida, ma i media si sono comunque lanciati su di lei come avvoltoi su una carcassa quando l'intervista è andata in onda, minacciando la sua appena nata scalata verso il successo perché l'industria è orribile.

“Ma dobbiamo lo stesso trovare il modo di rimediare,” borbotta Ryouko, lasciandosi però scappare un sorriso e una mezza risata davanti ai tweet più coloriti che il suo agente le sta mostrando, e Tatsuya annuisce quasi di malavoglia davanti al suo tono infelice; in un altro contesto sarebbe facile farlo, magari facendo un'altra intervista in cui sottolinea il fatto che la sua risposta fosse solamente una battuta, ma per qualche motivo in questo mondo non sarà probabilmente sufficiente.

“Credo che il metodo migliore in questo caso sia mettere a tacere le dicerie su voi due dando agli avvoltoi un altro gossip su cui buttarsi,” ammette Tatsuya, pur sapendo che è l'ultima cosa che la sua cliente e amica vorrebbe fare, e Ryouko sospira un'altra volta prima di annuire: ha visto succedere spesso cose del genere nel mondo dell'intrattenimento, e sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe arrivato il suo turno, ma ha sempre sperato che arrivasse molto più avanti nella sua carriera.

Trova di cattivo gusto l'idea di diventare il soggetto preferito dei giornali scandalistici per le sue relazioni private, di aumentare la sua fama nel bene e nel male con qualcosa di diverso dal suo talento nella recitazione, ma non è così naive o idealista da pensare che non le sarebbe mai stato necessario: ha deciso di fare parte di questa realtà conoscendone i rischi e sapendo di dover fare compromessi, dopotutto.

 

Il suo cellulare personale suona qualche ora più tardi, verso la fine del film che stanno guardando e che fa parte dei fin troppo numerosi guilty pleasures di entrambi, e Ryouko sobbalza nel sentire la suoneria: sono poche le persone che hanno quel numero e in generale riceve più chiamate su Skype dai suoi vecchi amici che semplici telefonate, ed è sempre una sorpresa quando succede. È un numero sconosciuto, quello che appare sullo schermo quando finalmente riesce a individuare il cellulare sotto uno dei cuscini mentre Tatsuya mette in pausa il film, ma Ryouko si limita a scrollare le spalle prima di accettare la chiamata e portarsi il telefono all'orecchio.

“Ryouko,” saluta la voce dall'altra parte della linea prima che l'attrice possa proferire parola, e l'espressione della donna si trasforma all'istante in un enorme sorriso quando la riconosce come quella del suo capitano della Teiko. Sono passati mesi dall'ultima volta che ha parlato con lui, per problemi di logistica e tempistica da parte di entrambi: il trasferimento negli Stati Uniti e le lunghe riprese e promozioni del film da parte di lei e gli infiniti doveri di CEO da parte di lui hanno ridotto la loro comunicazione a una manciata di email negli ultimi tempi.  
“Akashicchi! Sono così contenta di sentirti!” esclama, entusiasta come lo è ogni volta che riesce a scambiare qualche parola con lui, e la familiare mezza risata che riceve in risposta la fa ridacchiare a sua volta senza un briciolo di imbarazzo: la dinamica che ha instaurato con Seijuurou dalle superiori è una delle sue preferite tra quelle con gli altri Miracoli, non si è mai fatta problemi a mostrarlo visto che l'uomo non è mai sembrato infastidito, e sapere che comunque anche lei ha un posto speciale nei pensieri del suo ex capitano le ha sempre fatto enormemente piacere. “A cosa devo questa telefonata?” chiede dopo qualche attimo con un ampio sorriso ancora sulle labbra, ignorando con maestria lo sguardo divertito di Tatsuya mentre si mette più comoda sul letto, stringendosi un cuscino contro il petto come ogni volta che parla con uno dei suoi vecchi compagni di squadra (Daiki e Satsuki a parte, perché con loro è più probabile vederla fare avanti e indietro nella stanza con un'espressione oscenamente allegra stampata in faccia).

“Satsuki, Shintarou ed io stavamo parlando dello scandalo in cui sei inciampata,” risponde l'uomo con tono in parte esasperato e in parte divertito, e l'attrice non riesce a trattenere una smorfia all'idea che il resto dei Miracoli sappia dell'accaduto (se lo aspettava, perché il team della Teiko è sempre stato un gruppo di comari e nessuno ha mai fatto segreto dell'interesse nelle vite degli altri) ma non lo interrompe. “E Satsuki ha suggerito la possibilità che a te e al tuo agente serva qualcuno di cui fidarsi che si presenti come tuo cavaliere nei prossimi eventi di cui sarai ospite, per distogliere l'attenzione dalla tua battuta,” continua con un'inflessione appena più seria nella voce, e Ryouko quasi sghignazza perché Satsuki è probabilmente una delle PR più efficienti al mondo e un po' di è pentita di aver reciso il contratto con lei quando si è trasferita negli USA, trattenendosi solo perché sa che il suo ex capitano ha ancora qualcosa da dire. “E dal momento che i miei impegni come CEO mi porteranno per qualche mese nella tua nuova città, ho pensato che offrirti il mio aiuto fosse la cosa migliore da fare.”

 

Guardandosi indietro, qualche anno più tardi, Ryouko non può che essere lieta dello scandalo che ha causato senza volerlo durante quella intervista: la falsa relazione che ha messo in piedi con Seijuurou per i primi mesi dopo aver accettato la sua proposta si è trasformata in qualcosa che nessuno dei due si aspettava, ha causato un'imprevista ma più che benaccetta evoluzione della loro amicizia che in un tempo relativamente breve è diventata un amore inaspettato ma pieno e prezioso.

 


End file.
